Don't Give Up
by SeanFlynnZoey101
Summary: This a oneshoot Zoey 101 story. It talks about Chase coming back from England and having a lot of surprises like having Vince as his new roommate? Does he know about James yet? And if he doesn't how is he going to react? Read and you'll see!


**Don't Give Up**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Zoey 101**

 **Zoey 101 (Oneshoot)**

Chase had just returned from England but he wasn't the same Chase as everyone remembered. He had a new look. He had cut his hair short. He was walking through the PCA Campus with his suitcases in hand and a big smile in his face because he knew that it was time for him and Zoey to formalize thier relationship like she had promise him when they we're video chatting.

He wasn't in the same dorm room with Michael and Logan but he was next door to them so he hurried and got there He wanted to knock on Michael and Logan's door but he wanted to surprise them so he knocked on the door next to it.

The door opened and Vince stood in the doorway.

"Hey... You must be my new roommate".

"Yeah...Um... aren't you Vince Blake?". Chase asked.

"Yeah, that's me. And you are?".

"I'm Chase Matthews".

Vince was shooked.

"Chase... Sorry i didn't recognize you! Welcome back to PCA! Come in please". Vince said as he grabbed one of Chase's suitcases and stepped aside as Chase entered.

"Thanks".

Chase looked around the room and notice that on Vince's night stand table there was a picture of him and Lola hugging.

"Look Chase, i don't want you to feel uncomfortable staying here. I know that we started in a bad way last year, when me and the football team beat you, Michael and Logan up and i want to start fresh and apologize for that. They have already forgive me and the only one left is you".

Chase looked at him. His look had some softness in it. Everything he had said it seem that he really meant it.

"I have to see from my own eyes that you've really changed, so that i can trust you and forgive you". Chase said as he sat on his single bed.

"Thats cool with me. So have you told Logan and Michael about you being back?". Vince asked as he grabbed two bottles of blixes from the refrigerator.

"No, i want to rest a little bit and give them a big surprise tomorrow".

"They're going to be freaking out! They really miss you". Vince gave a blix to Chase.

"Thanks. Hey are you and Lola still boyfriend and girlfriend?".

"Yeah, we been daiting for three month's now". Vince proudly smiled.

"Can you do me a favor? Can you not tell anyone that im back, not even Lola?".

"Don't worry Chase, your secret is safe with me. Trust me".

"Thanks Vince". Chase sincerely replied as he drank some blix.

"Im going out, want me to bring you something?". Vince asked as he grabbed his keys.

"Yeah. Can you bring me some red roses?". Chase asked.

Vince gave him a teasing smile.

"Sure thing". Vince closed the door behind him.

Chase smiled at the thought of Zoey hugging him and telling him how much he miss him. Those roses would make the perfect gift for her.

He stood up and sat on Vince's night stand table

There he found some white paper and some pencils. He started writting his feelings out for the girl he loved

* * *

The next morning came and Chase was the first one to be up. He took a long fresh shower and then he changed into a white long sleeve shirt with dark jeans. He also grabbed some of Vince's hair product and place some on his hair making it go up. By that time Vince was up getting ready for lunch.

"Chase are you coming with me to get lunch?". Vince asked as he looked himself at the mirror.

"Is everyone going to be there?". Chase applied some cologne on.

"Yeah".

"Then I'll come with you". Chase grabbed the dozen of roses and the letter he wrote for Zoey.

"Lets get going then". Vince said as he and Chase exited the room.

They passed through the lounge and out to the Quad. They talked as the walked.

"I see you dressed nicely for someone. You have a girl in mind?". Vince asked.

"I do. You know i been waiting for this moment for a long time now and i think I'm ready to finally tell her that i love her in person". Chase told Vince.

"Who's the lucky girl man?".

"You'll see". Chase teased.

They walked by some tables until they saw at the distance the people Chase had wanted to see for a long time.

"There they are. Are you ready?".

Chase smiled and nodded.

"Lets go". Chase replied as he and Vince walked towards the table.

He saw Logan and Michael laughing with Quinn, Lola, Zoey and another guy. As they got closer he saw that the guy had his hand intertwined with Zoey's. She then did something that Chase wasn't expecting to see.

She kissed him.

He stood frozen, not beliving his eyes.

"Chase what's wrong?". Vince asked as he turned to see him.

Chase's heart was shatter into pieces. He felt as knifes and bullets went through his heart making it ache. His eyes watered and sighted.

"I'm... sorry Vince but... I just remembered that i need to do something important at the PCA office. You go without me". Chase sadly said.

"Chase, you don't look okay?.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Just give these roses to the girls from my part. This letter has no meaning for me anymore". Chase gave the roses to Vince and ripped in half the letter he had made.

"Dont you want to personally give them to them?". Vince asked as he saw Chase's sadness.

"No...I... I just need some time alone". Chase said as he walked away, hands in his pockets and head down.

Vince saw Chase leave as he disappeared into the distance. He picked up the ripped letter and slowly walked towards his friends.

"Hey Vince!". The group greeted happily.

"Hey". Vince responded dully as he sat next to Lola.

"Is something wrong Vince?". Quinn asked.

"I don't know". Vince replied unsure.

They saw the red roses that vince had on his hand.

"Are those roses for me?". Lola excitedly asked.

Vince looked at the roses.

"Acually these are not from me, but from a special person that you all love and miss. He told me to give them to all three of you girls". Vince said as he gave four roses to each girl.

"There beautiful! From who are they?". Zoey asked.

Vince sighted.

"Chase".

Everyone was mouth open.

"Chase! He told you to buy us roses?". Lola asked.

"Yeah".

"Is Chase here!?". Michael asked exited.

"He...". Vince started but got interrupted by some guy.

"James, are you coming with us or what!?". Some guy yelled.

James turned to see Zoey.

"Sorry, but i have to go, I'll see you tonight?". James said as he kissed her.

"Sure". Zoey responded.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later". James waved as he ran towards his friend.

"Okay back to Chase now". Logan said.

"Like i was saying, Chase got here last night and he told me to get him a dozen of roses for today. When he woke up today, he took a shower, he dressed up nicely and he seemed happy until we almost got to the table. He froze when he saw you all, he looked so heartbroken and told me to give these roses to the three of y'all and the he ripped this letter in half and told me that it had no meaning to him anymore". Vince explained as he showed them the wripped letter.

"Let me see this?". Quinn said as he grabbed the pieces and tried to put it together.

"It said". Quinn said as she began ro read.

 _" I want you to know that since the day we met I've fallen deeply in love with you. There are no words to express the gratitude I feel in my heart that you came into my life, and how you make every day so special. You are my life, my heart, my best friend, my one true love, my one and only. I love you more today than I did yesterday, and I'll love you more tomorrow than I do today. Loving you is the only thing that makes life worth living. Day by day, my love for you becomes overwhelming, and I can't handle it when I don't see or even talk to you. The beauty of your loving smile has stolen all my heart and I can hardly stand it whenever we're a_ _part. I can no longer keep my love for you trapped in this heart. This world has ever been more beautiful than getting to lay my eyes on you. You're the reason I live and breathe. You complete me. You make me the happiest guy in the world. You make me want to buy the world, the moon and the stars, and give it all to you._

 _I will never give up, and our love will never fail._

 _With love Chase_

 _To Zoey._

When Quinn finished reading the letter. Everyone in the table was shooked.

"That was beautiful". Zoey commented.

"So, that's why he left, he saw Zoey and James sitting together, holding hands, kissing!". Vince said alarmed.

"Oh this is bad". Lola confessed.

"I have to go and talk to him!". Zoey said as she quickly stood up.

"No! I think me and Michael should talk to him first". Logan suggested.

"But..". Zoey began but Quinn interrupted.

"Zo, i think they're right. Guys understand guys better. More in situations like this". Quinn replied.

"Okay... But you guys call me when your done".

"We will". Michael said as he, Logan and Vince left running to Maxwell hall.

* * *

Chase was in his room sitting on his bed, playing darts.

"I can't believe myself. How stupid am i in thinking that Zoey and me could have something more than a friendly relationship". Chase thought out loud.

Just then the door burst open and Vince, Logan and Michael entered the room.

"Chase!". Michael yelled as he went and hugged Chase.

Chase didn't hugged back.

Michael slowly broke the hug and saw Chase's mad face. His green eyes, who once showed happiness now showed anger mix with sadness.

"Chase? What's wrong buddy?". Michael asked.

"Buddy? Im not your buddy Michael!". Chase angrily replied as he stood up and grabbed his bottle of blix.

"Chase he's just happy to see you? What has gotten into you?". Logan asked annoyed.

"What has gotten into me Logan? Well I'll tell you why im acting like this. Why didn't you guys told me that Zoey had a boyfriend uh? Why didn't you guys told me? You would have easily saved me from this pain i feel in me heart right now". Chase asked angrily.

"We're sorry Chase, but Zoey was thinking, this couple of days in breaking her relationship with James because she told us that he gave her a necklace that said i love you and she obviously couldn't say it back because she loves you Chase!". Logan replied.

"If she was thinking on breaking up with him, then why did she kissed him?". Chase asked still angry.

"That we dont know, but didn't you see how Zoey gave him the kiss? That kiss you saw has no meaning for her okay? She told us yesterday that she's going to break with him tonight". Michael informed.

Chase sat back down and started playing darts again.

"I really dont care now. I'm leaving tomorrow to Boston". Chase camly said.

"What! Chase you just got here? You cant leave tomorrow?". Logan asked hysterical.

"I can and i will. And nobody is going to stop me. Now i want to be alone, so can you guys leave?". Chase asked.

Michael and Logan looked at Chase one more time, and then they left. Vince was about to leave but Chase stopped him.

"Vince, I need you to know that I'm not mad at you. I know that you didn't know anything about the crush i had on Zoey". Chase said.

"Chase, if i had known that you liked Zoey, i would warned you about James, even if Zoey had told me not to tell you". Vince said as he closed the door and sat next to Chase in the couch.

"I know". Chase threw another dart.

"So are you really leaving PCA?". Vince asked.

"I think that will be best for me and for everyone". Chase replied with no emotion.

"Don't you think your rushing into this decision? Mabye you need to talk with Zoey about this?".

Chase chucked.

"There's nothing to talk about Vince. everything i needed to know i already saw today, wiith no help of my friends, becaue they wouldn't dare to even tell me".

The room was silent for a couple of seconds.

"Hey lets change the subject. Why dont we go out to Sushi Rox?". Vince offered.

Chase gave him a small smile.

"Nah... I want to be here. Can bring me a order of California rolls though?".

"Hey... What are friends for". Vince smiled.

"Thanks, here's fifteenth bucks". Chase pulled the money out of his wallet.

"No, no. I'll invite the California rolls". Vince replied.

"You sure?". Chase asked

"Yeah, I'll be back soon". Vince said as he closed the door behind him.

Logan and Michael rushed to Vince.

"Is he going anywhere?". Logan asked.

"No, he wants to be alone".

"Excellent! We have a plan to reunite Chase and Zoey". Michael told Vince.

"Well tell me!". Vince asked as Logan and Michael whispered the plan.

* * *

Zoey was with Lola and Quinn outside of Vince's room. Logan had told her that Chase was leaving tomorrow and she was ready to confront him.

"Your ready Zo?". Lola asked.

She closed and open her eyes.

She sighted.

"Im ready". Zoey said as she open the door and saw Chase sleeping on his bed.

Quinn closed the door behind her.

"Hope this turns out okay". Quinn and Lola crossed her fingers.

Zoey slowly walked to the sleeping Chase.

"Chase?". Zoey called softly.

Chase immediately woke up. He sat up and saw Zoey standing there.

"What are you doing here?". Chase asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"I came here to talk to you".

"About what! Your new boyfriend? About the fact that you never mentioned him in any of our conversations?". Chase said as he stood up and tried to leave, but Zoey grabbed his arm.

"You need to listen to me! I never told you about James because it wasn't important for us to talk about him. I don't think you remember the pact we made a couple of months ago when we promise that we wouldn't let anyone affect our friendship. We also agreed to meet new people". Zoey said as she pulled him into the couch.

She sat next to him.

"Yeah we did, i admit it, but i never though you could fall in love with someone you meet only one day and then become boyfriend and girlfriend the next day!". Chase responded.

"Who told you that?". Zoey asked surprised.

"Everyone has been telling me about it".

"Well that was because Logan started a rumor about it and...".

"And that rumor became the truth, right? Zoey when i was in England, i meet a lot of girls and no one made me feel what i feel when I'm with you, but i guess this James guy, really got into you". Chase said as he tried to stand up but Zoey held him down.

"Chase, i went to a dinner date with james tonight and i broke up with him. I had planned on doing this, way before you got here. He understood and now we're good friends".

"And what? You think just because you broke up with your boyfriend, things are going to go back to normal? Zoey i made my decision already. Im going back to Boston tomorrow". Chase crossed his arms.

"Have you told your parents about you going back home?". Zoey asked.

"No!?".

"So its not official!". Zoey replied.

"Zoey please... Dont make this harder on me". Chase said as he once again tried to stand up.

Zoey pressed him down and leaned close to him as their faces we're centimeters apart.

"Chase when i told you that i loved you, i really meant it and you know it. James is a really nice guy and he was just like you, i guess thats what brought me closer to him. When we became boyfriend and girlfriend, i got to know him a little bit more and as the time passed, i realize that he was never going to be you because your so much special than him. When i looked into his blue ocean eyes, i saw your green eyes that i missed and love. I love you Chase, i love you more than anything". Zoey said as she placed her lips on Chase's.

Chase kissed her back for a couple of seconds until he pushed her away gently.

"This is not right Zoey". Chase said as he gain his breath back.

"Why not! I broke with James because I realized that im in love with you!".

He looked at her brown eyes. He stood up and walked towards the door and open it making Quinn and Lola stumble in.

He ignored them and passed right by them.

"Zoey, what happened?". Quinn asked as she and Lola stood up.

"You couldn't hear with your ears pressed against the door?". Zoey asked.

They chuckled nervously

Then Logan, Michael and Vince entered the room.

"Where's Chase?". Michael asked as he searched the room.

"He left". Zoey said as her hand went through her hair.

"I think i know where he might be". Logan said as and the others followed him.

The rain was starting to fall harder and harder. Chase was sitting in the fountain, his short hair covered some of his eye sight. He ran his hand up is hair to remove the hair from his eyes.

"Chase!?". Zoey yelled at the distance.

Chase looked at her as she walked towards him. Then a blonde guy appeared and held her hand as he walked with her.

Chase couldn't believe it.

 _"Are you serious!?". Chase thought._

He got stood up and started walking the opposite way.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?". Lola asked as Michael, Logan Quinn and Vince appeared out of nowhere. They were soaking wet as the rain continued to fall harder.

"Lola please, move!". Chase said as he moved to her side and she moved with him not letting him go pass.

"You have to listen to both of them".

"Chase!". Zoey said as she and James were behind him

He turned around.

"Zoey can you and your boyfriend please leave me alone?". Chase pleaded.

"I want to talk to you Chase". James said.

"What do YOU have to say to me?". Chase crossed his arms.

"I want you to give Zoey another chance. Yes...she was with me when you were away and as much as if hurts I could never replace the guy she loves. You know it's hard for me to let Zoey go, because like you i also like her, but she has made her decision and that decision doesn't include me anymore, but you Chase... She choosed you Chase and i accept that". James replied as he walked Zoey towards Chase and placed her hand in his.

"Chase, please don't give up on us... Not yet". Zoey said with a smile.

Chase looked at their hands and then back at Zoey. He tightened his grip.

They both smiled at each other and colided in a tight hug

"Im sorry Zo, i just felt betrayed when i saw you with James. I guess since your the only girl i have ever love i think i felt replaced by him". Chase said.

"I'm sorry if i made you feel betrayed, Chase. I love you!". Zoey looked into his eyes.

"I love you too". Chase smiled and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Chase?". James called.

Chase and Zoey turned to see him.

"The difference between you and me is that i like Zoey a lot, but your in love with her and all i want is Zoeys happiness, and your her happiness. I wish both of you the best". James said as he smiled and left

Logan Quinn, Michael and Vince walked to where Chase and Zoey were.

"Where glad your back Chase". Michael said.

Chase turned to see him.

"Michael, im sorry for the way i acted when you went to talk to me".

"You we're mad, i completely understand".

Michael and Chase hugged each other. Then Logan, Quinn and Lola followed.

Vince stood there with a smile as he saw Chase reunite with his friend's.

Chase looked over at Vince.

"Vince, I've seen that you've really changed. You helped my friends reunite me with the girl of my dreams and i think is time for you to be officially forgiven by me, but also to be part of this group of friends". Chase announced.

"Thank you Chase, now i can have that relief i needed to finally start some new friendships". Vince said as he join the group.

"Well why dont we go to our room and change into warm clothes. We can have a sleepover in celebrating that Chase's back and of his new relationship". Vince suggested as everyone nodded and started walking towards the Maxwell dormitory.

"I had to risk my beautiful hair to reunite Chase and Zoey". Logan whined as the rain falled down and cover entirely his eyes.

"Logan, please don't start with that!". Lola pleaded annoyed.

"My fingers are wrinkly... Ew". Logan continued to whined.

"Logan shut up!". Everyone yelled.

 **-ChoeyForever**

 **I took a little break from my story Feather From My Heart to write this short story.**

 **I'll be posting the New Chapter for a Feather From My Heart today which is over 11000 words, im just editing it. This is My most longest Chapter ever.**


End file.
